


Succumb

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never something she would have planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succumb

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 April 2015  
> Word Count: 68  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Mini-Bang challenge  
> Summary: It was never something she would have planned.  
> Spoilers: Let's just make this easy and consider the entirety of Ursula and Cruella's storylines to date as fair game, okay?  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This will definitely get fleshed out into a story at some point. I'm not entirely sure when yet, but it's going to happen. And I'm going to just blame [](http://heartsways.tumblr.com)[](http://heartsways.tumblr.com)**heartsways** , Merrin Dungey, and Victoria Smurfit right now for my growing obsession with SeaDevil. That latter two are blamed for their flawless performances. The former is blamed because of her love of the pairing and of Merrin Dungey.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so any mistakes are mine…

It was never something she would have planned:  
Falling in love with a "lowly" human.  
She didn't want her father's biases,  
But she had no idea how it worked.  
She'd already succumbed to power's lure,  
So the fall into desire was easy.  
Cruella gave her the one thing she craved:  
Stability after losing her voice.  
Just Cruella's caustic sense of humor  
Was just enough to distract her …sometimes.


End file.
